


Huntress Threatens Felicity

by srmiller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an idea from Tumblr about the Huntress showing up at Felicity’s apartment and getting the blonde IT girl to hack for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huntress Threatens Felicity

Felicity walked in to her apartment and turned off the alarm automatically, dropped her keys on the kitchen counter and kicked off the red heels she’d been wearing all day. Her feet were killing her, her head was pounding, and all she wanted out of life was a glass of wine and her queued episode of Doctor Who “The Parting of the Ways.”

She’d been on a Nine kick lately, she thought to herself, when she’d always been more of a Ten girl…with a shake of her head she decided she was too tired for philosophical questions regarding the Doctor and reached out to turn the floor lamp on, illuminating the couch.

“Hi Felicity, long time no see. Let me think, I’m pretty sure the last time we had caught up was back at QC, you did a little internet research for me.”

Felicity didn’t panic, despite what some people might think of her (inept, weak, nieve, the list really did go on) she wasn’t the type to panic. Babble, maybe…

“I remember, I spent the next couple of hours tied up wondering how you were able to sneak a crossbow in to the building.”

Said crossbow was currently pointed at her heart and the gleam of the lamp on the metal arrowhead winked at her mercilessly.

She really didn’t want to find out what it felt like to get hit by an arrow.

“You won’t, as long as you do as you’re told.”

Felicity blinked, belatedly realizing she’d said that last thought out loud, but whatever. It’s not like her not wanting to be wounded was a secret, “Are you going to ask nicely like you did last time? I hope you’re manners have improved.”

“Oh, blondie,” she chuckled softly, standing up from the couch and it was only then Felicity’s gaze moved away from the menacing weapon to rest of the Helena.

_Huntress._

The nickname was more apt considering she was decked out in full purple leather, absently Felicity wondered exactly out how much the outfit had set Oliver back.

“You are going to help me, and you will not say a word to your boyfriend. Because if Oliver finds out that you are working with me I will tell Mr. Blood where the Arrow is hidden…and with all his super-soldiers you already know it wouldn’t end well for the man in green, right?”

Felicity’s fist tightened into a fist, her green painted nails digging into her palm at the cool threat behind Helena’s tight smile.

She’d do it, she thought with a rush of fear, she’d tell Blood (whom they had only just learned was in fact the man behind the mask) about the Foundry, putting Oliver and Digg at risk and as many times as Blood had tried to kill the Arrow, he wouldn’t walk away without making sure he’d finished the job.

With a jumbled mess of thoughts thanks to the panic now rising in her chest and beating against her heart she tried to remember where her taser was, her taser, if she could get back to the alarm and press the now appropriately named panic button.

The chuckle from the other side of the coffee table sent an unnerving chill down Felicity’s back.

“Don’t even think about it. I’d put an arrow in you before you took your first step. Your office, blondie, now.”

There was no other option, nothing she could do.

Felicity closed her eyes, took a breath, and met Helena’s angry eyes with all the confidence she could muster.

For Oliver, for Digg, she could pretend like she was stronger than she was.

“Okay, tell me what to do.”

Helena smiled, and Felicity noticed the purple lipstick for the first time.

As soon as the crazy woman and her crossbow left, she was getting rid of any lipstick which looked even a little purple.

“I need you to hack the FBI database. It’ll be just like old times.”

Felicity nodded and led the way to the small office she kept, the computer screen off but with a wiggle of the mouse the screen came back on, asking for her password.

_Password._

Felicity silently thanked the computer gods and typed in a password.

After the incident with the Count Felicity had been keenly aware those who found out about her connection to Arrow could use her to get information on the Arrow or…you know, hack government agencies.

Praying the code she’d set up had worked, Felicity began to hack the database with sweaty fingers and a racing heart.

“What’s taking so long?”

“They’ve updated their system,” Felicity lied. She’d been going slow in the hopes her discrete call for help had worked. “I’ll get through, give me another moment.”

Worried she was on her own Felicity began seriously hacking, wondering what kind of damage Helena and her pointy arrows were going to do before the night was over.

And suddenly, in a sound Felicity would later swear sounded like music, a green arrow smashed through the glass and a second quickly followed, hitting Helena in the shoulder before she could dive out of the way.

With a smug smile Felicity stood up and stepped away from the cursing woman and waited for Oliver to make his entrance.

“Get me to hack for you once, shame on you. Get me to do it twice, shame on me.”

“How? You didn’t have your cell phone.”

“Password,” Felicity admitted, seeing no harm in a little gloating. “Type in the right one and it alerts the Arrow along with unlocking my screen.”

Hearing the thump of Oliver climbing through her fire escape Felicity took a cautious step towards Helena, “And he’s not my boyfriend. He’s my partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> [share on tumblr if you liked it!](http://awriterincowboyboots.tumblr.com/post/78877870331/huntress-threatens-felicity)


End file.
